


spotlight

by TigerBiceps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Copious Amounts of Cum, F/F, Masturbation, Rose Pretends To Be A Dom, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, Trans Jade Harley, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, it backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerBiceps/pseuds/TigerBiceps
Summary: sometimes you wish people would pay more attention to you





	spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to [tr8torous](/users/gamblignant8/pseuds/tr8torous) for beta reading this fic <3

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began a video call with tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
  
GG: aaaugh!! i just can't stand it anymore!!!!  
TT: If the use of Discord invokes such ire within moments of starting a conversation, I would be happy to reinstall Pesterchum to converse with you.  
GG: no not that! :p  
GG: its dave and karkat  
GA: Oh Dear  
GA: What Have Those Two Done This Time  
GA: Or More Likely  
GA: What Have They Not Done  
GG: oh hi kanaya! i didnt realize you were home  
GG: but youre totally right  
GG: no matter what i do to try and get their attention, they just ignore me!!  
GG: karkat just does his yelling thing and puts the whole conversation off track  
GG: and dave pretends i dont exist!!  
GG: i swear i can feel his eyes sliding off of me the second i sit down next to him  
GG: what do i have to do to make them stop dancing around the topic and admit theres something more between us???  
TT: After ten years of Dave's acquaintance, I'm sure you must have realized that his dancing skills ascend to masterful heights when in close proximity to "the topic."  
TT: My darling brother closes his eyes at the slightest distress in the hopes that he can will away all sense of object permanence.

There is a short pause in the conversation. On the screen of her computer, Jade sees the miniature digital Rose flick her eyes over to Kanaya leaning on the desk next to her. In response, Kanaya bobs her head in some kind of lilting nod. Maybe she was gesturing to something? It’s hard to tell.

Rose looks back to the screen of her laptop and clears her throat. 

TT: What sorts of techniques have you been trying?  
GG: techniques? :?  
TT: Yes, the techniques that you are using to get their attention.  
GG: oh! well  
GG: i snuggle in real close to both of them when were having a movie night  
GG: i try to flirt a lil bit and make the right innuendos  
GG: (which isnt all that hard since dave constantly sets himself up for them, hehe)  
GG: and im not against showing off a little to fluster them ;)  
TT: I see.  
GG: yeah  
GG: ...  
GG: so what do you think??  
GA: Could You Be More Specific  
GG: :?  
GA: What Do You Mean By  
GA: Showing Off  
GG: ohh  
GG: well like  
GG: today we were talking about daves big economy plans over breakfast  
GG: and even though his understanding of economic forecasting is kinda crude  
GG: i leaned in real close to show i was listening and i squeeeezed my boobs together while i was wearing this really lowcut shirt  
GG: but he just kept talking!! i couldnt tell because of his shades but i think he even closed his eyes!  
TT: Hmm.  
GG: yeah!  
GG: ...  
GA: Could You Demonstrate That  
GG: what? ...oh uh, sure?

Jade starts feeling a little suspicious, and more than a little confused. Rose was being uncharacteristically quiet, and it felt like Kanaya was trying to push the conversation in a certain direction. If there wasn’t a point to be made here, then she might even think that... hmm.

Despite her hesitance, Jade scoots closer to her webcam and straightens out her shirt, the same low-cut pajama top of a nearly sheer fabric that she wore this morning. She had purposefully not put on her bra that morning (and she hardly ever wore one anyways), but now she feels more keenly aware of the exposure as she rests her hands in her lap. She tilts her head, mimicking her usual “uh huh I’m listening to you Dave” expression, and slowly she uses her arms to squeeze her tits together. Her already generous chest looks even bigger as the hard line of her cleavage grows, and her cheeks tint with a light blush as she sees in her webcam preview that her nipples are noticeably straining through her shirt.

Jade cannot see on the video call that Rose has clenched her teeth, that her hands are fidgeting with a nervous energy that doesn't often seize her. What she can see is the result; Kanaya leans over and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Rose relaxes. 

TT: Perhaps you will need to take a different approach.  
TT: I don’t think you're doing anything incorrectly. You are  
TT: shall we say  
TT: incredibly persuasive in that respect.  
GG: hehe, thank you  
TT: Of course.  
TT: But your approach will be useless if it is used on someone who is accustomed to assaults on this front.  
TT: I might argue that Dave and Karkat, neither of whom grew up with a mother figure in their lives, are less susceptible to the maternal allure of your breasts.  
GG: uhhhhh  
GG: dont like that!  
GG: but rosie, what does that say about you? hehe  
TT: ...  
TT: Forgive me, I’ve brought us off-topic.  
GA: If You Like  
GA: We Could Suggest Some Alternate Means Of Attracting Attention  
GA: And You Could Test Them Out With Us  
GA: We Can Offer Feedback From Both Human And Troll Perspectives  
GA: In Order To Maximize Your Human Allure

Rose nods and holds her chin with one hand, resting her fingers on her lips as she tries to physically hold back her nervous tension.

Things begin to click into place, and Jade pulls in a tiny gasp. _Oh._ She feels a momentary surge of annoyance as she realizes her complaints were not the primary focus of this conversation, but it washes away as she considers the offer with all of its unspoken intent. She certainly wasn’t expecting this kind of interest, but... it’s not as if she hasn’t mentally explored her friendship with Rose and Kanaya in the past, during the occasional quiet nights where her longing is at its peak.

Jade considers for a few seconds, and the call is quiet as Rose and Kanaya wait, barely masking their expectant faces. After a moment, she tucks her chin down and looks up at the screen with a small smile, her cheeks suffusing with color and her eyes sparkling. 

GG: what do you want me to do first?

The effect is immediate. Rose sits up as if she had been shocked, but she quickly rebuilds her composure and leans back in her chair, lacing her fingers together. Kanaya face blooms into a smile, a comfortable, lazy thing that won't be going anywhere. Jade’s heartbeat drums in her chest as she imagines all the paths this conversation could take, but she doesn’t say anything more and hopes that she’s expressed her consent clearly enough. 

TT: Well.  
TT: It seems like your previous attempts were subtle enough that those two non-confrontational minds could willingly censor it from their vision.  
TT: Thus, it may require relatively drastic action in order to escape being ignored.  
TT: To begin with, if you’d like to emphasize your breasts, you could try a more manual presentation. In fact, you might literally use your hands.  
GG: i see... like this?

Jade brings her hands up and places them on the sides of her chest, then slowly squeezes and pushes them up for display. She feels a bit absurd doing this alone in her room, and even more absurd is the idea that she would do this to advance her relationship with Dave or Karkat in any way. But right now, seeing those eyes on her is enough to diminish those thoughts. 

TT: Yes...  
TT: That’s very good.  
GA: I Believe That Should Grab Their Attention Nicely  
GA: But  
GA: If They Continue To Avoid The Subject After That  
GA: You Could Present Yourself More Directly  
GG: more directly...?  
TT: Take off your shirt.

Jade’s eyebrows shoot up, and even Kanaya seems a bit taken aback by her bluntness. But Rose, nearly trembling, holds fast. Jade’s stomach does a flip as she reaches down and toys with the hem of her shirt. It’s dizzying for her to consider it, and yet...

With a rush of exhilaration, she drags the fabric up her stomach until she can let it bunch up and rest just below her collarbone. She replaces her hands to hold her tits, now incredibly aware of the cool air on her skin. She teasingly brushes a thumb across one nipple and shudders, drinking in the sight of Rose responding with a shudder of her own. 

GG: hows this?  
TT: ...  
TT: ...Wonderful.

Her voice has become soft, barely registering above a mumble. Kanaya moves behind her and gently places a kiss on her neck before looking back up at Jade. 

GA: Yes  
GA: Very Wonderful  
GA: But We Must Be Prepared For All Scenarios  
GA: I Have Heard From Dave That Human Males Can Be Divided Into Two Distinct Categories  
GA: The Tits Man And The Ass Man  
GG: *snrrk*  
GA: We Must Consider The Possibility That Dave Is One Such Ass Man  
GA: And Karkat Too For That Matter  
GG: so... i should show them my ass??  
GA: If The Previous Method Fails  
GA: Then It Is A Logical Next Step  
GA: Would You Like To Give It A Try  
GG: ill do my best!  


Jade rises halfway out of her chair and turns around, placing her knees against the back of her seat. She does her best to push her hips back without falling off, tail slowly swishing from side to side where it sticks out from her shorts. She rests her arms on the headrest so she can turn her face back towards the computer.

Kanaya is now draping her arms over Rose’s shoulders in a loose embrace. Rose herself is appearing less cool and collected by the second; her pupils are blown wide, a crease appeared between her knit eyebrows, and she is taking slow and heavy breaths that make her chest visibly rise and fall. Jade licks her suddenly dry lips. 

GG: ...how does it look?  
GA: If You Are Asking About Your Ass  
GA: It Is Simply Lovely  
GA: Though I Failed To Consider Your Tail In This Scenario  
GA: You May Need To Hold It Aloft So The View Is Unobstructed  
TT: Now Kanaya... we shouldn't exclude the possibility that Jade's tail may prove to be a boon for her intentions.  
TT: I wouldn't be surprised if her extra features have helped her gain favor in the past.  
GG: good point! its been hit or miss with the earth c humans ive hung out with, but trolls and carapacians seem to like it a lot  
GA: Thats Fair  
GA: I Find It To Be Quite Charming  
GA: Wouldnt You Agree Rose  
TT: Yes... I sometimes think about what it would be like to stroke your tail.  
TT: I imagine it's quite pleasant.

Jade smiles and empathically moves her tail from side to side, delighting in the way Rose's eyes follow it. After a moment, she lifts her tail out of the way. 

TT: The same general principle applies here, I think.  
TT: Use your hands to help present yourself, to whatever degree you are comfortable doing so.

Jade nods and, resting her chin on the back of the chair, she reaches back with both hands and grabs a hearty amount of her ass. She experiments with slowly massaging in circles, occasionally holding the weight of it and pushing up in what she hopes is a flattering move. After a moment to build her resolve, she pulls down the waistline of her shorts, taking care to pull her tail out of the hole in the back. She can't see the screen in this position, but she hears a slow exhale from Rose that brings a smile to her face.

With her shorts looped around her knees, Jade carefully runs a finger under the hem of her panties, raising them and exposing just a bit more skin for her to caress. Even though her heart is still pounding away, she's growing more comfortable with the thrill. She relishes the thought that every movement, every bit of her body that she puts on display is being consumed by her audience. Not by the masses that view her as a god, not by strangers who offer nothing but a relief from stress and loneliness, not by her roommates whose attention she has to pry away from one other. By two people she knows and loves, who don't expect the world from her, who look at her with craving in their eyes. She feels like the star of her own private show, intimate and adored.

Jade brushes a finger across her hole slowly, teasing herself as well as her spectators, before she kicks off her shorts and adjusts her position to look back at the computer. She coos at the sight; Kanaya has slipped her hands inside Rose's sweater and is rubbing slow circles over her chest, which causes Rose to twitch and tense her shoulders as the knot of her restraint comes more and more undone. Jade carefully turns so she is facing the webcam once more. 

GG: yknow, i dont think its very fair if you two see this much of me and dont return the favor  
GA: I Agree Jade  
GA: So Sorry For Our Rudeness  
GA: I Will Fix That Right Away  
TT: I... suppose that makes sense...

Rose looks down with a touch of trepidation as Kanaya withdraws her hands from her shirt. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kanaya tugs it up, up, up and over her head until Rose is left in just her bra, and she sets the garment aside. Rose follows it with her eyes, perhaps missing its warmth and comfort, or maybe just as an excuse to delay meeting Jade's eyes.

In this moment, Kanaya turns back towards the camera and smiles. Jade notices her fangs are much more prominent than usual, and she feels there is something wicked, something dangerous, something positively lustful in what she sees. The intoxicating sight sets off a dull throb through her body.

Kanaya draws near to her wife and places more kisses along her neck, more insistently this time, and moves her hands behind Rose's back. Her bra starts to slip forward, and Rose instinctively moves to catch it.

Kanaya leans forward to look at Rose's face, which even in her excitement shows signs of doubt and anxiety. She smiles again, more gently this time, and gives a tiny nod. Rose smiles back, then finally turns toward the camera. Gradually, she lowers her hands back into her lap and takes the bra with it. Her breasts are smaller than Jade's, but still notably soft and plush. Except for her nipples, which by this time are visibly stiff and sensitive. 

GG: oh wow  
GG: rose youre so pretty  
GG: woof  
GA: She Truly Is  
TT: Ahem... Th-Thank you.  
TT: Kanaya, I think it’s your turn...  
GA: In Due Time I Will  
GA: For Now I Would Like To Keep Us On Topic  
GA: If Thats All Right With You Jade  
GG: wellll... fine. but you gotta promise to take it off later!  
GA: I Promise  
TT: ...In that case, let’s continue.  
TT: Jade, I believe we have covered some of the basics.  
TT: But if you want to absolutely guarantee that you have the eyes of everyone in the room, you may want to consider pulling out the big guns.  
TT: ...It looks like you’re ready to try that out.

Rose glances down and lets her eyes linger for a moment. Confused, Jades follows her gaze before letting out a small yelp. Now that her shorts are off, the effect this conversation has had on her is plainly obvious; she has very noticeably gotten hard, and a damp spot has appeared where she is straining against her underwear. Jade quickly pulls her knees to her chest to block herself from the camera. 

GG: oh god  
GG: this is so embarrassing >_>  
GG: i didnt—  
TT: Jade, please don’t be embarrassed. It’s a perfectly natural reaction to the stimuli of this situation.  
GA: And  
TT: ...And you’re absolutely stunning. Seeing you in such a state is... very arousing.  
GG: o-oh...  
GA: Much Better  
GA: Jade  
GA: Would You Like To See The Effect You Have On Us

Still feeling bashful, Jade nods. Kanaya smiles before reaching out to Rose, turning her chin so they are facing each other. She captures her lips in a kiss, one that starts out chaste and slowly becomes more intimate until it’s positively lurid.

Jade gives them her rapt attention. It’s not as if she hasn’t seen them kiss before, but usually it was in the publicly acceptable manner of a married couple— a romantic kiss at their wedding, a peck on the lips when bidding each other farewell, the occasional soft kiss on the forehead. Even moreso than the nudity and sexual language, watching Kanaya slide her tongue into Rose’s mouth in such a filthy way shows a side of their relationship that Jade never imagined, even if it was just barely contained under the surface. Her body feels warm all over at the sight.

With Rose’s concentration so totally stolen away, Kanaya glances back at Jade to make sure she’s watching. She pulls her hand away from Rose’s face and snakes it downward, briefly hovering by her hips, before sliding under the waistband of her pants. Rose lets out a surprised whimper against Kanaya’s lips, then another deeper sound as the intruding hand presses lower and strokes a small circle.

Just as quickly as she entered, Kanaya withdraws her hand and gives one last kiss to a delirious Rose. She faces the camera and holds her hand in front of her; slick is nearly dripping off of her fingers, and she splays her hand to show the way it threads between her fingertips. 

GA: I Believe This Is Sufficient Proof Of Our Excitement  
GA: And I Hope You Trust Us When We Say That Seeing You And Helping You Brings Us Great Pleasure  
GG: w-wow...

Rose looks at Kanaya, clearly fighting through her arousal to show annoyance at the surprise. Kanaya simply smiles before raising her hand and sliding her wet fingers into Rose’s mouth. Rose glares for a moment, then flutters her eyes closed as she thoroughly cleans her own wetness away with her tongue. Jade swallows hard, a hot tingling sensation rolling through her gut as she imagines how Rose’s mouth feels, or how Kanaya’s fingers must taste.

Rose pulls her mouth away with a soft wet sound, satisfied that she has done her job, and unsteadily turns to face the screen again. 

TT: I... hope that helped you feel more comfortable.  
TT: But I understand if you still would rather not, ah, cross that line, or pursue this any further.  
GG: no! i, um...  
GG: gimme a second

Jade takes a deep breath, then unfolds her legs one at a time until her feet are resting on the floor. After watching Kanaya and Rose’s display, the wet spot on her panties has grown larger and darker in size. She flashes a sheepish smile but doesn’t raise her eyes just yet, fussing with her shirt to make sure her chest is still uncovered.

Shakily, Jade lifts her hips from the seat and hooks her thumbs under her waistband, hesitating for just a moment before tugging down. Her cock is briefly pulled downwards, the head trapped by the elastic band, but it eventually springs free and stands at full attention. She lets her panties fall to the floor and pushes them aside before finally, finally meeting Rose and Kanaya’s gazes. 

TT: Oh Jade...  
TT: You’re magnificent.  
GG: thanks, but thats a pretty strong word...  
GA: Nothing Less Would Do  
GA: I Feel Privileged To See Such A Breathtaking Body  
GA: Not To Mention  
GA: I Am Incredibly Turned On  
GG: hehe :)  
GG: im really happy to hear that  
GG: a lot of people think its some unfortunate thing for me  
GG: or worse, they treat it like im some gimmick  
GG: i guess i do have... a nonstandard set of circumstances  
GG: but id rather they accept it as part of me instead of something that im forced to deal with!!  
GG: yknow what i mean?  
TT: Yes, oftentimes the citizens of Earth C fail to consider their leaders as human beings with a lifetime of differing experiences.  
TT: For that matter... I think your friends, us included, could do more to recognize that.

A short spell of silence falls over the three of them, but it’s not uncomfortable. Jade smiles warmly. Her dick twitches. 

GG: ...we have time later to talk about that other stuff!!  
GG: for now, uh...  
GG: ...keep going? <3  
TT: Of course.  
TT: If it’s not too forward...  
TT: Would you stroke yourself? For us?  
GG: yeah <3 <3

At some point in the last few minutes, the constructed pretense of their conversation broke down entirely. Now their suggestions and commands are being offered solely for their own enjoyment. Jade heeds Rose’s request and tenderly curls her hand around her shaft. She experimentally strokes up its length and breathes out a happy little sigh, delighting in her sensitivity to the light pressure of her thumb. After so many nights spent in frustration, by herself or with others, even her own hand feels amazing when she feels so happy and safe and unbelievably horny.

Plus, she has an audience. Jade flicks her gaze upward and sees Kanaya, entranced and biting her lip with those sinfully sharp teeth, and Rose, who is watching her with a feverish intensity and absently palming her own chest. She never believed that she would see such expressions on the faces of her friends, much less the fact that they would look like this while watching her. She continues to jerk herself slowly, even though she’s already dripping precum onto the chair.

Kanaya, keeping her eyes glued to the screen as much as possible, unbuttons her blouse and lets it slip off her shoulders. Just as Jade expected, Kanaya’s bra is simple yet elegant; a black silk bra with intricate embroidery along the edges. She smooths out her shirt and lays it aside. 

GA: I Promised I Would Disrobe  
GA: Didnt I  


Kanaya unclasps her bra and nonchalantly places it with her shirt. Her delicate breasts mark a ghostly white curve on the computer screen, and Jade is hypnotized by the soft green color of her puffy nipples. Kanaya immediately moves on to unfasten her skirt, which falls to the ground shortly after. She moves it to the pile with her other clothes calmly and casually, but Jade can see that her bulge is moving impatiently under matching black panties. 

TT: You seem to be in a hurry, darling.  
GA: It Will Make Things Easier Later  
GA: And Besides  
GA: It Encourages You To Follow Suit  
GA: Peer Pressure Is A Powerful Thing  
TT: ...Very well. I can't offer any arguments against that.  
GA: May I

Kanaya gestures towards her pants, and after a moment’s consideration, Rose acquiesces. She kneels beside Rose and reaches from behind her so they can both continue watching the video chat. She pauses. 

GA: Jade I Dont Mean To Be Rude  
GA: But At The Rate You Are Going  
GA: You May Tire Yourself Out Before We Are Done With You  
GG: oh!! i uh, didnt think about that  
GG: ill... slow down a bit. its kinda hard when you two are getting naked and looking at me like that!!  
TT: Perhaps it would be best if I forbade you from stimulating yourself for the time being.  
GG: what! nooo :(  
TT: Don't worry, I'll let you know when you're allowed to continue.

Rose nods, and Kanaya takes that as the signal to continue. She undoes the button of Rose's pants, unzips her fly, and tugs down. Rose pushes her hips into the air to allow her pants to be pulled off her body, whereupon they are quickly folded and set aside.

A needy whine escapes Jade's throat before she can even think of quieting herself. Seeing the bare curves of Rose's thighs, the snug fit of her boyshorts, the quiet show of need as she rubs her knees together, they all burn in Jade's mind and fill her with a strange sensation of power, of capability, of unabated desire. She wonders, as she clamps her hands to the seat of her chair, if being prohibited from touching herself has made her more aware of these things.

Kanaya traces a lazy circle on Rose's thigh. 

GA: Rose  
TT: Mm?  
GA: Be A Dear And Spread Your Legs For Jade  
TT: Oh...!  
TT: Yes, Kanaya...

Rose’s voice comes out husky and uninhibited. Ever so slowly, Rose slides her knees up to chest height and digs her heels into the arms of her chair. Her legs butterfly open, uncovering the dark and clearly wet cloth between, and Jade slowly hisses a breath through her teeth as pressure builds throughout her body. 

GA: I Think You Can Do Better Than That

With a single claw, Kanaya reaches over to snap the waistband of Rose’s shorts, earning her a rueful glare. Even so, she complies, tentatively shimmying them off and letting her legs fall open again. 

GG: oh my god...! rose this isnt fair, im seriously tempted to just teleport over there and take care of you myself!!  
TT: W-Well. As fun as that sounds, I wouldn’t appreciate you breaking the rules like that.  
GG: grr, what rules?? not everything has to be a game yknow!  
GG: ...but fine! ill stay here, at least for a little while longer.  
TT: Thank you. And don’t worry, I’ll break my hold on you in a little while.  
GG: *whine* :(  
  


There’s a momentary pause as Rose waits for Jade to settle down. Once she has her full attention, she slides one hand across her chest and rolls a nipple between her fingers, letting out a relieved sigh. Kanaya does nothing but sit and regard her fondly with her chin resting on her hand; Jade wonders if she’s really as coolheaded as she appears, but it’s hard to tell.

Rose continues to fondle and tease her breasts. Emboldened by the sensation, and by the rapturous gazes on her body, she glides her other hand down her stomach and hovers barely above her clit. She spreads herself for display with two fingers to Jade’s tortured pleasure and dismay. The exposure sends heat and need through her body, and when she’s spilling over with sensation, she slides her fingers along her pussy and starts rubbing small, light circles on her clit.

Rose releases a ragged breath punctuated with a moan, and she begins masturbating in earnest despite the increasingly obscene sounds it causes. Somehow, Kanaya has barely reacted as she watches her wife get off in front of the camera. Jade can’t help but squirm in her seat, dragging both hands across her thighs as she tries to displace her need to be touched. She wonders how Kanaya can hold back and yearns to swap places with her.

It takes Rose no time at all before she needs more. She doesn’t bother to hold back a tumbling tower of sighs and whimpers, and her legs shakily spread further and further apart until she's awkwardly splayed across the arms of her chair. Without warning, she slips two fingers down and sings out a moan as she buries them in her cunt. She stills her hand there, revelling in the heat and stretch of it before lifting her head to the camera. 

TT: You... You can touch yourself now, I think.  
GG: !!! thanks!!! <3  
GA: Goodness Rose  
GA: You Really Must Be First In Everything  
GA: Lets Keep It That Way

That last part was directed at Jade, and once her brain works through the cloud of need and impatience, she nods back. Rose has to be the one to come first. Fighting the urge to completely give in, she starts off slowly again by massaging her tits and gently pinching her nipples.

Rose begins to shallowly pump her fingers into herself, crying out sharply every few seconds whenever she hits just the right spot. She is distracted, to say the least, and Kanaya takes this chance to stand.

In one fluid motion, Kanaya reaches over to her wife, lifts her out of her seat, and pulls her close as she sits back down. Rose is frozen, still knuckle-deep in her own cunt but now finding herself sitting in Kanaya's lap. It takes a moment to reacclimate, and without a word she uses her free hand to adjust the webcam to point at her new seat. She shifts to face the screen, and Kanaya lets out a pleased hum at the movement.

Rose continues to fuck herself in this new position, carefully at first before picking up with renewed vigor. Jade slips her fingers around her length and lightly pumps, watching as Rose’s wetness flows past her fingers and runs down onto Kanaya’s thighs. There’s a part of her mind that feels guilty, like she’s seeing something forbidden despite the pair’s overwhelming enthusiasm. Jade imagines what it would be like if she was watching this profoundly erotic act through their bedroom window, or through the crack of a door. She shivers and squeezes her cock a little tighter.

Kanaya slips an arm under Rose’s knees and, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, lifts her until she’s a few inches in the air. Rose lets out a quiet gasp and reluctantly pulls out her fingers. With her free hand (_she’s lifting Rose with one hand!_ Jade screams in her mind), Kanaya reaches beneath and roughly pulls her own panties down to her knees. A thick string of green-tinged liquid comes down with it.

Kanaya’s bulge is... intimidating, and mesmerizing, and breathtaking. The iridescent green appendage is covered in that same slick fluid, glistening from every angle as the whole thing curves this way and that in snake-like motions. The dorsal side is marked along its length with small, soft bumps in dotted lines; Jade can just imagine running her fingers or tongue along them, with Kanaya praising her all the while.

With the utmost care, Kanaya lowers Rose until she is sitting just so between her hips, bulge curling upwards in front of Rose's mons. They both shudder at the contact. 

GA: There May Be  
GA: A Bit Of A Mess  
GA: I Hope You Dont Mind  
TT: ...I can get a new chair.  
GA: Good  


Rose stares with reverence at the bulge writhing gently between her legs. With great care, she begins to rock her hips in a tiny arc, forward and backward. She groans achingly as she rolls her clit over a line of small ridges. Kanaya responds with a soft sound of surprise, the first slip of control Jade has seen yet, and she grips an armrest in one hand and rests the other on Rose’s back.

Rose pitches her hips faster and faster with a trembling smile. It takes a few seconds for her to tear her gaze back up, but she does solely so she can lock eyes with Jade. Even on the other side of the screen, miles and miles away, she feels like Rose could reach out and touch her. Seeing the way their hips grind together is enough to make her dizzy, but to stare into Rose's eyes and see unabashed pleasure gives her more of a thrill than she thought possible. Jade jerks herself more feverishly now, and her free hand roves over her tits, her stomach, through her hair, on her thighs, anywhere and everywhere like she can't calm down enough to pick one place.

Kanaya reaches out and stills Rose's hips. Already there is a viscous mess on her thighs and up her front, the thatch of hair slick with green wetness. Kanaya firmly moves her forward, steadily guides Rose's hips down, and sinks her bulge bit by bit into her cunt. She breathes out a whimper, voice thick with tension, and Rose responds in turn with a long, clear moan that pitches up at the end. She's full, so full, and she places a hand on her lower belly where she can feel the pressure inside her. With her knees against the sides of the chair for balance, she raises herself barely into the air just so she can bring herself back down, all the way until her ass is pressed against Kanaya’s stomach. She does this again, and again, and again, until she is fucking herself on the pulsing bulge underneath her. By this point, there is a chorus of sighs and whines and shameless moans as the three of them feed on each other’s attention and pleasure. 

TT: Hh, K-Kanaya, I—  
GA: Not Just Me  
GA: Her Too  
TT: Ha, hh, Jade, oh...  
GG: mmm, oh rose, my rosie <3 <3 <3

The pads of Jade’s fingers touch lighter and lighter, trying her hardest to hold back as long as possible even though she wants nothing more than to lose herself in it. The pressure she feels is agonizing, and her cock throbs and aches with it.

Kanaya seems to notice this, or maybe her own restraint is fizzling away, because she abruptly moves to stand. She spares a second and a hand to help Rose move her feet to the floor, then immediately urges her to slump forward and lean her weight on the desk. In her delirium, still stuffed full of her wife’s squirming heat, Rose clumsily pushes the laptop back and to the side so that the webcam frames the two of them, and also so Rose can keep her eyes on the screen.

Now that she has Rose fully bent over the desk, Kanaya grips her waist and starts thrusting in earnest. Her soft little sighs and hums have evolved into a throaty moan, a staccato cry that matches each thrust. Rose is singing a babble of praise and unintelligible worship, a jumble of Kanaya and Jade’s names spilling out between.

Jade is practically mewling in her desperation, her overwhelming need and single-minded desire to come blocking her focus solely to her computer screen, to her friends wildly fucking each other, and to the familiar tense feeling that accompanies an imminent orgasm. But she knows she won’t have to hold on for much longer, because Rose’s voice has grown high and whiny, her breaths coming shorter as she is pushed to her limit. Kanaya tugs her hair sharply so that her gaze is fixed on Jade, and it takes only a few thrusts more for Rose to suddenly seize and go quiet, her mouth hanging open and trembling, hips no longer pushing back wildly but instead stuttering as Kanaya continues to push inside her, and all the while keeping her eyes just barely open to keep her eyes fixed to the screen as she comes.

Jade is totally euphoric as those culminating feelings of pure want are directed at her like a present of lust and adoration; at the same time, she nearly sobs with relief now that she has fulfilled her promise to Kanaya. Jade can’t stop herself from curling a fist around her cock, jerking her hips up to match the movements of her hand. It’s clear that both of them were eager for this moment; some last hidden thread seems to have unraveled in Kanaya’s mind, because she is now pounding into Rose, still riding out the waves of her orgasm, and biting her lip hard at the wet, clenching heat around her bulge.

The next few moments are a blur. With a long, full-body shudder, Jade finally reaches her climax and pours out strings of cum into her lap, the chair, the floor. She milks herself for as long as possible until it springs forth less violently and streams down her knuckles. In the same few seconds, Kanaya buries herself deep into Rose and succumbs to her tightly pulsing walls with a stifled cry. She continues to thrust weakly throughout, and her little movements make enough space for thick torrents of her slurry to leak down Rose’s thighs. Rose weakly moans as she comes down from her peak, voice wavering at the encompassing feeling of being filled. The two of them take a long time to wind down as the contracting of muscles and deliciously messy pailing prolong the sensations of bliss, but eventually they taper off into panting and murmuring wordlessly. Kanaya quivers as she holds the base of her bulge and withdraws from inside Rose; it is followed by a new outpouring of jade-colored liquid that makes Rose shiver as it exits.

There’s a long pause while the three of them catch their breath. Kanaya slumps back into the stained chair, and Rose shifts sorely to curl up loosely in her lap. One by one, they start to glance around at their environment, bliss slowly giving way to concern as they realize just how much of a fucking mess they've made. 

TT: ...  
TT: You don't suppose we could call Swifer to help, do you?  
GA: Rose  
GA: Darling  
GA: I Think If Swifer Saw The State Of This Room  
GA: She Would Hand In Her Resignation Immediately  
GG: besides, you sure seemed to enjoy all that slurry when it was inside you :P  
TT: There is a clear difference in levels of enjoyment between being used as Kanaya's personal bucket and trying to soak up the aftermath with a paper towel.  
TT: I can only push it around so much before it starts soaking into the floorboards.  
GG: hehe

Rose pauses, and her smirk melts into a softer, more genuine expression. 

TT: Jade, I... I hope you know how much you mean to me.  
GA: To Both Of Us  
TT: Yes... Kanaya and I have long been wishing that we could connect with you more.  
TT: It has been difficult for me to reach out in a meaningful way, but... here I am, quite literally laid bare to you.  
GG: oh, you guys... you dont need to worry so much about it  
GG: i havent really been the easiest person to get ahold of lately so...  
GG: its not totally your fault that we havent talked as much lately  
GG: so... if you guys have some free time from all your troll reproduction stuff sometime soon...  
GG: ...maybe i could come over and hang out? or we could go out somewhere, im not picky as long as we can like... talk a little bit  
GA: I Think There Is Nothing That Rose And I Would Love More  
GA: Although We May Need Quite Some Time To Make Our Home  
GA: Presentable  
GG: oh uh... good point! i have a lil cleaning to do myself, but... it looks like you guys have a huge job ahead of you :0  
GG: when im done over here, maybe... i could come over and lend a hand?  
TT: I couldn't ask you to come over here and... deal with the results of my folly.  
GG: its a good thing you dont have to ask then!! ill take care of this and jump in the shower so... i can head over in about ten minutes!  
GG: consider it a date!  
GA: Sounds Like Absolutely The Worst Date Possible  
GG: i said its a date!!!  


Before either Rose or Kanaya can protest, Jade slams the "end call" button. She grins and chuckles for a second, but sobers quickly once she notices a streak of cum that was on her mouse and is now gracing her hand. She stretches over to a towel, previously flung carelessly on the bed but now feeling like a godsend, and uses it to wipe off her hand before making a half-hearted attempt at cleaning up her lap. Whatever, it'll come off in the shower. 

Jade grabs the first clean outfit she can find, reconsiders, and searches for something a little more flattering. Once she's satisfied, she wraps herself in a towel—a different one, a clean one— and steps out of her room.

She notes that the living room is empty and breathes a little easier on her way to the shower. Dave and Karkat must have gone off somewhere together.

Jade does not think about Dave and Karkat.

Jade thinks about cleaning herself off, getting dressed in a cute outfit, and paying a long-overdue visit to Rose and Kanaya. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a disease that makes me love jaderosemary and it's called being a fucking genius. You legally have to tell me if you think this was hot.


End file.
